


Germ Drabbles

by blackkitty9



Category: All the Bright Places - Jennifer Niven
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Short Stories, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkitty9/pseuds/blackkitty9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Drabbles for All The Bright Places</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some Of these Drabbles may contain content that you find disturbing or upsetting. i do not own All The Bright Places, and reader discretion is advised.

Violet Entered his room, the blue ceiling and walls would take some time getting used to, but Finch walked around it as if this was his space, and it felt almost wrong to her to intrude on it. he walked over to her as she stood in the doorway, hovering on the edge of acceptance.

"Ultraviolet Remarkey-able." he smiled as he came over to her. "i don't bite."

she laughed "i know you don't." as she stepped over the invisible line.

he brushed a stand of hair off her face as she smiled, observing the room from over his shoulder.

"you know, Ultaviolet, you make me feel like a jovian-plutonian gravitational effect" 

"is that so?" she replied in a kind of vacant voice. he chuckled a little before suddenly, miraculously, they were kissing. and it was the best and worst sensation.

she, Violet Markey, was kissing Theodore Finch, Theodore Freak.

and the worst/best part was.

she was enjoying it.


	2. Chapter 2

Finch was tired. again. he was awake, for what felt like longer than any other time, terrified of when he'd fall asleep, because that meant the possibility of losing Violet. something which he couldn't handle. not on his own.


End file.
